


By Risking, By Giving, By Losing

by BlossomsintheMist



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Vacation, vacation sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomsintheMist/pseuds/BlossomsintheMist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony decided that both he and Rhodey deserved a vacation in the Caribbean, but, you know, a vacation with Tony Stark isn’t just any vacation. (Yes, it’s all porn, you’re right.)  Set during Iron Man vol. 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Risking, By Giving, By Losing

Tony did this thing, where he’d say something out of the blue that just kind of left you reeling and wondering how the hell he’d made the leap to get there.  It’d happened less after Jim had gotten to know him better, but there were still times when Tony’s thought process was kind of a bolt from the blue.

And sure, they’d fooled around before, and Jim guessed they were kind of on a thing right then, but it still surprised him when Tony flopped down beside the deck chair he was sitting in with a thump, still all damp and tousled and salty from running along the surf, and followed up a pleased comment on his time by turning toward him and saying, “Hey, can I—”

Jim had just been thinking about going out to swim again, or maybe see if that place down the beach a few miles rented surfboards, but at that, and the way Tony tugged lightly on his shorts, rubbing his thumb over Jim’s hip, the  _way_  he was looking at him, his mind stuttered to a stop.  “Can you—what, man?” he managed.

“Can I blow you?” Tony asked, grinning, with that playful sparkle in his eyes to back it up.

And just … holy shit.  “Um,” Jim said.  What did you say to that.  Certainly not no, he couldn’t imagine saying no to Tony asking a question like that one, it was just—“Uh … sure?”  He guessed it was a private beach; it wasn’t like anyone was going to come calling, which was the only reason to refuse he could have thought of.

Tony beamed, leaned in and pressed his lips to Jim’s bare shoulder, soft and warm and a little chapped, and that sent a tingle through Jim’s skin, tugging on something in his chest.  Tony ran his fingers down, over Jim’s chest, hooked his thumbs in his shorts and tugged them off.  Jim felt a little exposed, just for a second, not modesty, not really, so much as the unfamiliarity of being totally naked and sitting in a deck chair, of all things, with the tropical sand and sky and sea around him, before Tony was pressing his mouth to his hip, biting lightly, taking his cock in his hand and giving him a few loose strokes, still smiling up at him, through his eyelashes in a way that made Jim’s chest feel warm and something in his stomach kind of flutter at the same time pleasure heat went through him in a heady wave.  Tony was tanned, and it made his eyes look even bluer, somehow, his eyelashes darker.

And then Tony was settling his mouth over Jim’s dick, and most of the rest of his capacity to think went out the window.  He wasn’t sure why Tony wanted to do this, but he sure wasn’t going to argue with it.  His mouth was hot and velvet-slick around him, lips curving softly as he hollowed his cheeks around him to suck, eyes sliding half shut as he made a pleased little sound in the back of his throat, almost the same one he made when some circuit he’d been working on came together perfect, but with a little more softness to it, a little more warmth.  Jim groaned.  Tony just held him there, in his mouth, for a second, before he really got started, sliding down over him, and oh, God.  Oh,  _God_.

So another thing about Tony Stark was that he could really, really give head.  Jim had seen him go down on women, too, and they always looked like they’d reached heaven or something.  Jim wasn’t sure if it was how focused Tony got, or how much he clearly enjoyed it, or just that the guy knew a lot of tricks, but … yeah.  He really put work into it, sucking, kissing, using his tongue and lips, all kinds of ways Jim would never have thought, and it was—just being the focus of all Tony’s attention like that was incredible, insane, went straight to his head.  He felt hot all over, skin prickling under the warm air and the tropical sun as the pleasure rolled up through him, almost dizzy as Tony leaned in, laid one hand on his thigh, taking Jim into the back of his throat.  He let out a groan, couldn’t help it, and Tony made a pleased, low noise, swallowing around him, throat fluttering and working and Jim couldn’t believe how good it felt, or how easy he’d taken him like that, the way his half-closed eyes flickered, eyelashes shifting against his cheeks, with each movement of his head.  He pressed closer, until his face was right up in Jim’s groin, and Jim had the brief, scattered thought that he was such a damn show-off sometimes before Tony hummed a little, swallowing around him again, and his thoughts were washing away under another hot surge of pleasure. 

His hand fell to Tony’s hair despite himself—it was damp under his fingers, curling against his hand, and he stroked his fingers through it, almost distracted from the pleasure by the way his hair felt, moist and silky and clinging to his fingers.  Tony was tightening his throat, then, sucking at his cock, and Jim was reduced to doing nothing but lying on his back and gasping as the pleasure heated up, sweeping over him, gripping onto the chair with his other hand.  He couldn’t believe how long Tony kept at it, either, breathing in through his nose.  He could barely think to tug on Tony’s hair, but despite the tight, brilliant heat around his cock and how damn good it felt, he was getting worried about his friend’s ability to actually breathe.

He was almost surprised when Tony let Jim pull him back, because it wasn’t often that Tony went with anything that easily, but he let Jim knot his fingers in his hair, pull him back, as easy as anything in the world.  His mouth left Jim’s dick with a wet, obscene pop that made Jim’s balls throb.  Jim groaned, and so did Tony, as he brought up one hand and wiped at his wet, puffy lips.  He winked at Jim, and he almost choked on his breath at the same time he snorted a laugh, because leave it to Tony.

He didn’t waste time, either, brought that hand down to cup Jim’s balls, rolling them lightly, then he leaned in, licked at the head of his cock again, mouthed at it messy and wet, and Jim groaned.  “Tony,” he managed to get out.  “Boss—”

“Shh,” Tony murmured against his cock, and followed it up with a long lick down.  “You’re close, right?  Just let me finish, almost there.”

It was crazy, Jim thought disjointedly, it was something any other guy might have said about his own orgasm—Tony was something else, always.  Not like anyone else.  But if he wanted it that bad, it wasn’t like Jim was going to hold him off.  Not when it was going to be good for him, too, and boy, was it ever going to be good for him, if everything so far was any indication at all.  His cock felt wet now, and the contrast between the breeze and the wet heat of Tony’s mouth and tongue, lapping and teasing at him, had him tilting his head back against the back of the chair and gasping for breath.  He couldn’t help tilting his hips up a little, desperately, and Tony made a pleased, satisfied noise at that, tugged on his hip a little, and so Jim just let himself move them, not too rough, but the way his body desperately wanted to move.  He had the feeling that just watching Tony go to town would be enough to push him over the edge at this point, if he gave it enough time, the slick redness of his lips, the wet flash of his tongue, high cheekbones and tanned skin and the bright blue of his irises barely visible beneath his heavy eyelashes at this point, hair damp and curling all over and falling into his eyes under the hand Jim wasn’t planning to move away any time soon.  It felt too good to curl it into Tony’s thick hair, just a little, and hang on.  He tried to talk himself into lasting, just a little longer, so he could enjoy it, the way it felt, all of it, but he knew there was no way he was holding out against Tony for long.

Sure enough, Tony moved in, sucked a little harder, sliding his mouth down over him again, and gave another one of those low, pleased-sounding noises, breathless and almost happy sounding, and did something with his tongue, and that was it for Jim.  He managed to keep the noise he made when he came to just a grunt, not a shout, even as he arched up, and Tony moved with him, swallowing and swallowing, but some of it splashed across his face and hell—Jim wasn’t aware of fuzzing out, but he thought he lost track of time for a while, even though he watched Tony suck and swallow around him, watched him lick at his cock a little more, until Jim gave another low, hoarse helpless groan at the scratchy softness and the trembling ache of pleasure in the way it felt, then wipe his own face and unselfconsciously lick his hand clean, because the next time he felt like he could think about doing anything, Tony was stroking his thigh and leaning on his arm other arm against Jim’s leg, smiling at him in that way he did when they’d just done something over the top together.

“I.  Tony.  Wow,” Jim finally managed.  His voice sounded hoarse, even to his own ears.

Tony grinned.  “Okay?” he said.

Jim stared at him.  “Are you kidding me?” he finally got out.  “Okay?  Doesn’t even begin to cover it.”

Tony laughed and kissed his thigh.  “Oh, good,” he said.

Damn, where was his head?  “C’mere,” Jim finally managed, cupped his hand at the back of Tony’s neck and pulled him in.  To his surprise after his earlier cooperativeness, Tony resisted a little, before the resistance melted away and he leaned up and in toward him.  Jim kissed him, nice and easy and slow, and reached for Tony’s shorts with his other hand while Tony was going still under the kiss, then, slowly, opening his mouth for it, then leaning in, eagerly, hot and wet and breathless as their tongues twined together.

Tony must have been successfully distracted by the kiss, because he went, “Mmph,” into it when Jim curled his hand around his dick and squeezed, pulling up, sounding surprised.  Then the surprise-tension went out of his shoulders all at once, and the next sound he made into Jim’s mouth was more like, “Mmmm.”

Which was good, and Jim couldn’t help but grin at it.  He tugged Tony in, even as his arms went around Jim’s shoulders, loose and relaxed, and Tony went easily, until he was lying across Jim’s chest.  He was so hard and hot already under Jim’s hand that he doubted it would take long, but he didn’t have the heart to deny him, just stroked him slow and easy, kissing him the whole time and running his fingers through his hair, moving his hand up to stroke strands of it back off his forehead and then back down to squeeze, almost knead, at his neck some more.  Tony moaned, rough and hitching, almost trembling, mouth still open and eager for Jim’s kisses.  He didn’t pull away, just squeezed a little harder, working gently at Tony’s cock, so hot and desperate under his fingers, in between keeping his strokes steady and easy, licking into Tony’s mouth, and squeezing his hand at the back of his neck, and he’d known it wasn’t going to last but it still surprised him when Tony came with a muffled gasp against his lips, hot come splattering over Jim’s thighs and stomach, across the chair.  Tony was panting into his mouth but not pulling away, so Jim kissed him a while longer, then pulled away, slowly, and let Tony rest his forehead on his shoulder and gasp for breath, stroking the back of his neck idly, a little in awe that Tony was letting him run his palm down over the skin between his shoulders, along his spine and back up over his neck, rub the heel of his palm there, tangle his fingers in his hair.

“’m sorry,” Tony panted into his shoulder after just a second, moving up onto his elbows.  He grinned a little up at Jim.  “Made a mess.”

“I guess so,” Jim agreed, smiling back a little.  “Guess we should wash up.”

“Mmm, yeah,” Tony said.  “Probably.”  He reached down, swiped up most of the come on the chair, looked at it idly, then wiped it off on his own chest before he grinned up at Jim, giving him that look that Jim had come to learn meant trouble, but usually the good kind, with Tony Stark.  “All right, race you to the water,” he said.

“Oh, no, you don’t,” Jim said, grabbing at him as he jumped up to his feet and tried to get away, and he got hold of his shoulder, but Tony twisted out of the hold.  Jim was quick on his heels all the way to the water, and they ended up both falling into the shallow surf with a splash.

“Tie,” Jim gasped.

“Guess so,” Tony said, laughing, but the way he was looking at Jim—he didn’t know quite what to make of it.  “I guess so.”


End file.
